


【横雏】风向标

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Summary: *ABO 普通人设定 以丸雏为前提的横雏 ntr丸 没有三观*可能有轻微暴力倾向 慎！！！！！*一点点元交际花雏 慎！！！！！
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 11





	【横雏】风向标

被丸山标记以后村上的气味一下子就变了。  
横山面无表情地从村上身后走过，对方有些甜蜜的柑橘系水果糖味道令横山忍不住狠狠抽两下鼻子，逼紧一口气才成功走到自己的位置。  
村上和丸山几乎要是相同的味道了，他再也闻不到村上令人愉悦的蜂蜜味道。横山假装心不在焉地将目光投向村上，不自觉咬紧牙关——没有人知道横山对于这件事有多么气愤——横山尖锐的眼神穿过空气，几乎要把那可恶的链接切断一般凶狠地盯着毫无察觉的村上。  
“yokocho？yokocho？”安田推搡他的动作终于让横山渐渐冷静下来，安田忧心忡忡地看着他，另一个alpha显然感受到了横山不同寻常的气场。  
“你还好吗？你的信息素怎么满屋子都是，小心影响到信酱。”  
村上懵懂地回过头，眨眨眼睛对横山露出一个翘起小虎牙的微笑。与丸山刚刚建立起来的标记使他对其他alpha的存在相当迟钝。村上惊叹一声，才在安田的提示下注意到自己周围的变化。  
“yasu这么一说还真是！我都能闻到yoko的沉香味了哈哈！”村上挠挠头，不属于自己alpha的信息素对他影响不大，但作为与横山相识二十几年的竹马，与横山的前男友，他却不由自主地瑟缩一下，横山的气场太强了，omega的本能令他有了想要逃跑的冲动，如果丸山在场，他一定会找个什么理由挨在他身旁，让丸山令人安心的柑橘味道让自己冷静下来。  
说起来在被丸山标记后，他还没有和横山好好谈过。

横山一把将村上扯进狭小的衣帽间，用一只手堵住他的嘴，像猛兽一样撕咬着他的腺体——高他一截的alpha将他钳制在自己身下，他有力的手掌掐在村上的胯骨上将他钉在墙壁上，一条腿困住村上的大腿，另一条顶着他的裤裆，强迫他将两腿分开。  
被侵犯的omega扭动身体挣扎起来，呜咽着从喉咙里发出恳求的声音，可alpha滚烫的呼吸喷在他的脸上，腺体像是被一千只蚂蚁啃噬过一样被撕扯的生疼。  
“yoko……住手…唔…”村上终于抓准时机摆脱横山扣在他脸上的手掌，他艰难地大口呼吸着新鲜空气，微弱地求救道。  
他希望能够找回横山的理智，或者出差的丸山提早结束外派拯救他。  
“hina。”横山的眼眸在黑暗中变成黑曜石般的深色，他含住村上的耳垂，滚烫的唇在他耳边来回厮磨，“满足我，不然我就告诉丸山，今天的事情，还有过去的事……”  
“唔……”  
不属于自己alpha的气味和滚烫压的村上几乎喘不过气来，他强压住生理反应产生的畏惧，喘息着咳嗽起来。  
“hina，像以前一样，满足我。我就不把hina酱的秘密捅出去。”  
眼前这个气场强大的alpha令他感到畏惧，被标记的omega微弱地颤抖着，干涩的后穴本能地瑟缩起来，惧怕着不属于自己alpha的入侵。  
村上渐渐安静下来，他不再在横山身下挣扎。精明的omega定睛观察着横山，他知道眼前这个alpha所说的每一句话都是认真的，可他还没有准备好将自己的秘密分享给丸山。  
横山说的不错，他知道自己最黑暗的秘密，在决心与丸山结合之前，村上有过不少情史，而横山不仅是村上的前男友，也是在遇见丸山之前与村上处得最久的床伴。  
年轻时他对性的本能高贵过爱情。虽然这并不妨碍他现在与丸山相爱——在遇到丸山以后他已经全部收敛了，和之前的旧情人断了联系，也不再与别的alpha暧昧不清。唯独横山。他们在同一间公司，即使他对横山装作视而不见，也不能掩盖他们时常见面的事实，更不能将横山从他们的二人世界中剔除掉。  
“丸山……” 这是最后一次，为了丸山。 “这是最后一次。”村上鼓鼓嘴小声说。他将双肩稍微收拢一些，抬起头视线自下而上仰视着横山。村上目不转睛地望着他，侧过头轻轻啄一下横山捏住自己腺体的手掌。  
“yoko。不要试图挑战maru酱的底线哦。那家伙也不是一般人。”  
“我知道。”横山含糊地应和道，谁还不知道能够制服村上的alpha绝对有什么不一般的才能。但他现在可管不了那么多了。性急的alpha单手解开皮带，三下两下将裤子踢下来，他粗鲁地将村上翻过来，迫不及待地拉下村上的裤带，让自己半勃的性器嵌进村上的腰窝来回摩擦。  
即使被标记的omega不会对其他alpha发情，但他想自己有办法满足横山。生理性的泪水从那双下垂眼的眼角滑落，村上眨眨眼睛让自己看清楚横山的脸庞。高大的alpha轮廓很深，村上回过头，指尖勾勒出横山高挺的鼻梁，在他鼻尖上轻柔地亲吻一下。  
即使与横山分开很久，但他们还是很快找到了节奏，横山将村上的内裤拉下一半卡在臀缝里，alpha强大的信息素令omega不耐地喘息起来，村上努力使自己放松，可被标记的omega干涩的穴口却无法为另一个alpha打开。  
“啊…yoko…”强行挤进村上臀缝里的勃起令村上几乎被撕裂一般的疼痛着，“用嘴…我可以用嘴…”  
“唔…”  
显然不满意村上的拒绝，横山两条腿夹紧村上的窄胯，在他的臀缝间急切的抽插起来。omega的甬道并不能为自己发情这个事实令alpha的占有欲随着信息素一起不受控制，横山毫不吝惜地撕扯村上脆弱的腺体，一只手粗暴地蹂躏村上半勃的阴茎，另一只手塞进村上口中强迫他张开嘴，三根手指在村上柔软的口腔中抽插起来。  
“嗯…”横山被唾液打湿的手指变成无法吞咽的涎水顺着村上嘴角直淌到脖颈，在他突出的锁骨上留下一摊晶莹的水渍。  
横山将第一个食指指节探入村上身体时被标记过的omega终于在强大的信息素面前诱导发情了。  
如果没有遇见丸山他大概会愿意让横山标记他。村上惊叫一声，下身的粘腻感让他不自觉地将横山的手指夹的更紧了。  
干涩的甬道瞬间在蜜液的滋润下软化了。omega柔软的后穴毫不费力地将横山的三根手指紧密地包裹住，恋恋不舍地随着横山由浅至深的抽插发出下流的水声。  
“hina，这样吸着我，是不是等下就射了？”横山依旧不紧不慢地抽插着，他的龟头抵着村上的臀瓣，前段分泌出的液体一遍遍地勾勒出村上肌肉的线条，在柔软的皮肤上留下一串下流的白色水渍。  
“ma、啊，哈，yoko……”  
“我要你记住是谁在干你”横山加入第四根手指时含着他的下唇说，被诱导发情的omega身体甜腻的就好像无底洞，横山将他的一条腿夹起来抵在墙上，更深地贯穿他，一只手却按住他的铃口，坏心眼地不让村上射精。村上身上柑橘的味道变浅了，可那股淡淡的香味却还是时不时地从腺体飘出来刺激着横山的神经。  
“yo、yoko、哈、我不行了…”射精的欲望令村上觉得头脑发白，横山灵巧的手指在他的前端来回打转，配合着插入的节奏拨弄着嫩粉色的褶皱，食指却毫不留情地按住村上的铃口，一次次将村上从高潮的天堂中拖入地狱。  
“hina酱”横山咬住村上的腺体，血液的铁锈味令横山毫不犹豫地大快朵颐起来，他亲吻着村上的侧颈，将自己挂在村上大腿上的精液一把抹在村上的腺体上，直到沉香清冷的香气使香甜的果橙味消失的无影无踪。  
“求我。”横山满意地再次亲吻村上的嘴唇，嗓音沙哑地说。  
“yoko、哈，让我，啊、射。”横山将村上还半挂在腰间的内裤一把剥下，让omega最脆弱的部分完全暴露在自己面前。  
横山隔着村上被打湿的白色衬衫，两只手指来回按压村上挺立的乳尖，粗糙的布料与滚烫的体温令村上终于忘掉矜持、不自觉地呻吟起来。  
“hina酱怎么才能射呢？”横山将自己挺立的阴茎全部埋进村上一张一合的臀缝里，他将手指全部抽出，铃口抵着村上的穴口，一边浅浅地抽插，一边揉捏着村上蜜色的臀瓣。  
“要、哈、yoko插进来，插进我后面，哈，啊…”  
横山强硬地抵住村上的肩膀，不再说话，将自己勃起的阴茎全部埋入村上的身体中。  
“啊…呜…”  
“说你是我的。”  
村上随着囊袋拍打在臀上的抽插发出含糊不清的呻吟声，被不属于自己的alpha诱导发情又疼又爽，与横山做爱的美妙与对丸山的负罪感美妙的结合起来，就像自己身上被涂满的两个alpha的痕迹一般在他的血液中跳动着，他在被一个男人标记以后，却还能像这样被另一个男人狠狠地进入身体，撞开生殖腔……  
“啊，yoko，是yoko的。我、啊、是yoko的…”  
这件事被丸山知道可就糟了。横山滚烫的精液把他填满了。在高潮的眩晕来到之前，村上没头没尾地想。


End file.
